Kaikuro Shírorugi
Kaikuro Shírorugi (クロシロ, Shírorugi Kaikuro) is a missing-nin from Kumogakure who went rouge after embarking on a search for Equality, beginning bwith the murder of his village Elders. Background As a child Kai was raised in nobility thanks to his father, Senbu Shirorugi being an elder of the village. He was the prodigy of his clan who possessed no Kekkei Genkai or special Charkra Nature, causing them lack in physical skill. Even so Kai had an unnatual amount of incredible chakra, his family gave him over to the village for special training. He was forced to become a Shinobi where he would develop the joint Storm Release Nature and build up his physical abilities far beyond the limitations of his fellow clansmen. Kai felt it was his responcibility to the village because it was simply the way he was. He owed it to the village and his people to become strong so he could protect them. By the age of 14 he had been promoted to a Chunin and by then the Elders decided to experiment on him by sealing a dangerous Fuinjutsu in his right eye that would be revealed later in his life. This caused Kai to gain a strange mark over and under his right eye. Even after that Kai still served his village well but began to become more distant. By the age of 19 he had become a Jonin level Ninja tasked with A to S-Class missions on his own. It was then that Kai realized that he had been used as a tool to abuse his abilities to overule others. Within three years Kai hatched his escape plan and with his leave, several of the elders were found dead. Kai has been a wanted missing-nin for the last four years. Personality Kai was originally a very kind and optimistic boy who looked to the bright side of the life he was given. He always looked to give back to the people who gave him purpouse and life. This was the case for most of his life until he discovered he had been unfairly manipulated by the people he trusted. Deeply hurt, Kai became a very secluded person who had a misplaced sense of equality where people should not possess the power to stand over others and that all should be free of their strengths. Physical Description Kai is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a strange reddish marking under and above his right eye he gained from sealing Fuinjutsu within the eye itself. He currently dresses himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. Abilities Kaikuro is considered the prodigy of his physically inable clan, and is even held high by the standards of the village itself. His taijutsu was developed through intensive training and strengthened through self determination. With that his ninjutsu skills followed suit becoming well equipt with Storm Release Jutsu, unqiue to Kai. Kai is also hailed a genius, although he didn't talk much he was always able to plan out perfect plans and strategies with flawless execution. Able to strategize well with each ability he posses, this is drawn from his endless knowledge of Shinobi arts. Taijutsu Kai is an expert hand to hand combatant, using his skill more on the counter active defense to grappel and repel the opponent. He uses his opponents energy against them in order to wear down there offense and then deals offensive blows with either his shurikenjustsu or his ninjustu. Ninjutsu Kai is a master of Ninjutsu, able to learn and master techniques of not his own affinity (since his affinity is unknown to himself). He was able to master Water and Lightning Magic and effectivley mold them together to create his own Storm Release. Unlike most joint affinities, Kai's is made through manual molding of chakra rather then automatic. Kai used his mastery of the water release to detect the moisture in the air and mold his chakra with every particle of it in a given area. He then molds his Lightning nature chakra into the static in the air caused by the humidity in the air and expands it. Then he molds the two istantaniously to create the bright yellow, pure energy known as the Storm Release. The mastery of the storm release allows him to create this energy instantaneously without expending his inner chakra to a major degree. This pure energy is greatly powerful, possessing an unstable power that can be decimating to a target or benificial to the user. He uses a mix of ranged attacks where he can focus this energy into beams and fire them at the opponents, or overload the energy to cause explosions. He is even able to use the water within his own body and mold his chakra with that in order to use the energy itself to boost his own physical abilities in battle. Trivia Quotes Category:Desboy96 Category:Ninja Category:User Character